<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instincts by Ariana Deralte (ArianaDeralte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073855">Instincts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/Ariana%20Deralte'>Ariana Deralte (ArianaDeralte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force-Sensitive Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/Ariana%20Deralte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han doesn't believe in the Force, but he does trust his instincts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate summary: A Jedi Shadow attempts a stealth adoption of a stubborn, force sensitive youngling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Han was seven, almost eight, and observing a fancy fruit stand in one of the nicer neighborhoods of Coronet City. He was sitting on the curb, hands playing with a bit of string while he watched the movements of the shopkeeper and her assistant, trying to get the timing just right. Something drew his eye to a man in a nerfhide jacket as he stopped to buy a hydrofruit. At first he thought the cylinder he saw flash beneath the edge of the man’s jacket was a blaster, but when the man turned he saw one long cylinder. A lightsaber.</p><p>            Huh. Weird. He thought all Jedi wore monks robes or something. Were they allowed to dress like a pretty typical Corellian spacer?</p><p>            Han thought the man would pass him by, but instead he stopped, causing Han to freeze in shock and fight down a spike of fear. The man broke the fruit in half, and pressed one half into Han’s hands as he sat down next to him.</p><p>            “Uh…” said Han. Normally, the rules of the street were you didn’t take gifts from strange people, but he had seen the man walk up and he hadn’t had time to tamper with it. Besides, the sweet smell of the hydrofruit had his mouth watering.</p><p>            “I’m Paedraic. Please eat.” The Jedi took a bite of his own fruit, the juice getting caught in his black moustache.</p><p>            Han turned his attention to the fruit. He spent a moment asking the little place inside of him that kept him safe on the street if the fruit was causing any bad feelings; he had done this ever since having some bad blue milk when he was six. There was a feeling of approval which had him glancing at the man before shrugging and taking a bite of the fruit.</p><p>            “You got a name, kid?”</p><p>            Han wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and finished swallowing. “Han.”</p><p>            “Well, Han, I’d like to hire you,” he said. Han held very still and placed his feet so he could boost himself up and run. The man didn’t move. “Not like that. Feel free to check.”</p><p>            Han studied Paedraic, asking his instincts what they were telling him. He got honesty back. “What’s the job then?” he asked.</p><p>            “I need a high end shop watched for the next week and a verbal report about what goes on there at the end of the day. I’ll pay you another hydrofruit today and credits tomorrow and each day after.”</p><p>            “Two hydrofruits,” said Han. He could trade one for a bed for the night and one for a whole weeks’ worth of rations in the lower levels. “And a bonus at the end of the job for not telling anyone there’s a Jedi around.”</p><p>            The moustache twitched into a smile. “Two and a bonus then.” He held out his hand. “We have a deal?”</p><p>            “Deal.” Paedraic’s hands were rough with calluses.</p><p>            “Meet me here at sunup tomorrow, kid.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>            The next morning, Han was dozing against the side of a nearby building when Paedraic arrived, a bundle in his hands. Said bundle was dumped into Han’s arms.</p><p>            “Wha?” he asked, half asleep.</p><p>            Paedraic smirked at him. “You’re good at hiding yourself, kid, but this will help you look the part if someone does take a second look.” He gestured at a nearby alleyway. “Go change.”</p><p>            The bundle turned out to be good quality clothes, the type a kid who could afford to <em>buy</em> hydrofruit rather than steal it, might wear.</p><p>            Paedraic had his back to the alleyway, but turned when he stepped out. He looked Han over. “You’re still a bit scruffy, but you can get away with it at your age.”</p><p>            Han scowled at him. He wasn’t scruffy!</p><p>            Paedraic handed him a small bag which he stuffed his usual clothes into. “There’s some supplies in there to keep you hydrated and fed. And a comm for you to reach me if there’s an emergency. If for some reason that doesn’t work, you can always try concentrating on me really hard and shouting my name in your head. Got that?”</p><p>            “That some sort of weird Jedi thing?” asked Han.</p><p>            Paedraic chuckled. “Something like that.” He showed Han the clothing shop and how there was a regular entrance and a hidden one that could both be viewed from certain places.</p><p>            They set a meeting place for the days end before Paedraic headed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should be 2 or 3 chapters total.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>